el autobús 687
by BaeShit
Summary: Todos los viernes, al finalizar las clases, Tweek toma el autobús 607 para ir a casa de su padre.
1. Prólogo, autobús

El olor a cigarrillo, sangre y café era aquello que distinguía a Tweek de los demás, de no ser porque en su escuela se utiliza uniforme probablemente se habría hecho pasar por un sucio mendigo más.

Las pintas que traía esa fría tarde de abril no eran las mejores, y por eso mismo debía de apurarse para llegar antes que su padre a la casa del mismo.

Desde que sus progenitores se habían separado las semanas se complicaban más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, no sólo bastando con el acoso que sufría en clases, sino que también agregando el hecho de tener que estar como pelota de ping pong gracias al divorcio de sus padres.

Con la vista cansada y el esperma de su abusador recorriendo sus muslos decidió tomar el primer autobus que vio, leyendo mal el número y creyendo que era éste el que lo llevaría a su destino, no sabiendo que poco a poco, subiendo cada escalón con las piernas cansadas, estaba cavando su propia tumba.

 _Bueno, chicos, este será el segundo fanfic que publicaré por aquí._ _Ya tengo varios capítulos finalizados, y, al igual que mi otra historia, trataré de actualizar mensual o semanalmente._ _Esta historia es algo especial, tendrá temas como violencia, muertes, violaciones, entre otras cosas, por lo que recomendaría que si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, trates de no leerla._ _Muchas gracias, y espero leerlos pronto. Un beso._ _(P. D.: Sí conocen a algún beta, o ustedes mismos lo son, les agradecería si pudieran ayudarme... No soy muy buena en cuanto a mi ortografía, tampoco para repartir bien los capítulos y agradecería mucho, mucho su ayuda. ️3)_


	2. Capítulo uno, autobús

Sus pálidos dedos agarraban aquel pedazo de plástico pasándolo por la maquina "registradora" del autobús, viendo como lentamente el boleto se iba deslizando de aquel aparatejo.

Levantó la vista y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo raro sucedía.

Desde hace medio mes que sus padres se habían divorciado, el problema venía en que Tweek iba cada todos los viernes a la casa de su padre, y el autobús siempre estaba lleno.

Extrañamente el día de hoy se encontraba vacío, pensando que por fin la suerte lo estaba acompañando decidió sentarse al fondo, para que así las demás personas no pudieran sentir su fétido olor.

Al apoyar sus caderas en el acolchado asiento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el trasero, esperando a que el semen no se traspase al asiento decidió cubrirse los muslos con su mochila.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando el autobús se detuvo en una parada, viendo así como más gente ingresaba en el mismo, avergonzándose de su situación al ver que todos estaban pulcramente vestidos e higienizados.

Rápidamente, sin ver por la ventana que aquellas calles no lo llevaban a su hogar, decidió verificar si su celular seguía con vida y escuchar musica.

Llevándose el disgusto de que uno de los dos auriculares no funcionaban apagó el celular y lo volvió a guardar.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió a alguien sentarse al lado suyo.

Incómodo, verificó que tan lleno estaba aquel bus, llevándose la sorpresa de que no había prácticamente nadie.

¿Por qué, de todos los asientos que estaban vacíos, aquella persona decidió sentarse al lado suyo?

Quizás era alguna señora mayor que buscaba alguien con quien conversar un rato y hablar de su vida, o quizás era algún estúpido adolescente que buscaba burlarse de él por su aspecto.

Si tenía suerte podría ser un pequeño niño que trajera algún videojuego consigo y compartiera caramelos con él.

Emocionado por la última idea recorrió con los ojos a la persona que estaba a su izquierda, llevándose la sorpresa de que era un chico de, más o menos, su edad.

Avergonzado volteó la cabeza y cerró rápidamente sus oscuros ojos cuando éstos chocaron con los azules del chico de al lado, escondiendo su rostro en su desgastada mochila.

El chico de al lado, atraído por la actitud que el menor presentaba, comenzó a acercarse más invadiéndolo así su espacio personal.

Alzando su mano y posandola en la cabellera del menor, comenzó a despeinar al más bajo.

—No me toques —susurró alejando su mano de su rubia cabellera, acto seguido se levantó del asiento y, segundos después, se dio de cara con el suelo, haber estado tanto rato sentado hacía que las piernas de cualquiera se duerman.

Una suave risa atravesaba los labios del pálido chico, el cual se encontraba parado ayudando al menor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirando al chico de mal aspecto, ofreciendo su mano.

—Uh, ah, s-sí.

Apenado, un sucio Tweek se encontraba sentado al lado de un pulcro chico.

A pesar de haber pasado media hora ya, no parecía haber llegado cerca de la calle que daba a la casa de su padre, por lo que, extrañado, decidió preguntar al chico de al lado qué calle era en la que estaban.

—Mediterráneo sur, niño.

—¿No se supone que este bus lleva al norte? —preguntó confundido, comenzando a levantarse lentamente de aquel acolchado asiento.

—Por supuesto que no, ese es el 607.

—¡P-pero éste es el 607!

—No, ahora estas en el 687.


	3. Capítulo dos, El padre, la madre

**_Capítulo dos; El padre, la madre y él que nunca llegó a casa._**

—¿Necesitas ayuda para ubicarte? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros y voz nasal, mientras se paraba de su asiento para acompañar al menor.

—Uh, no, gracias —respondió mientras se paraba y tocaba el timbre del autobús, bajando del mismo y dejando atrás a aquel chico tan educado, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, parecia mantener una expresión de irritación total. Recordó el rostro de su padre cuando estaba constipado.

Comenzando a mover las piernas para poder retomar el rumbo a su casa, Tweek iba a caminando cuesta arriba, sintiéndose desvanecer por el dolor producido gracias a su bravucón, Stan Marsh.

Mientras esto pasaba, unos ojos curiosos seguían al pequeño rubio. Observando su raro caminar, la manera en que su cara se contraía con cada paso dado y el uniforme desarreglado. Oh, pequeño Tweek, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en darte cuenta que, al atravesar ese oscuro y húmedo callejón, estás tomando la peor decisión de tu vida?

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el padre de Tweek acababa de llegar del trabajo, extrañado por no escuchar la televisión de su casa encendida decidió ir al cuarto de su hijo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que éste ultimo no estaba.

"Quizás fue a comprar algo" y con ese pensamiento aprovechó para ir a bañarse.

Pasó una hora y el cuarentón ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar del paradero de su hijo, por lo que decidió llamarlo.

"Lamentamos informarle que el saldo de su línea es insuficiente para realidad esta llamada, sí usted..."

Repitió la misma acción con el teléfono fijo, llevándose la sorpresa de que su hijo tenía el celular apagado, enojado por tal hecho se fijó en el calendario, solo para saber si era hoy que su hijo le tocaba ir a su casa.

"24 de abril" y un gran letrero con el nombre "Tweekie" escrito con marcadores rosas (gracias a su preciosa hija) era lo que más resaltaba de ese calendario de Los perros más tiernos del mundo.

No quería que su ex-mujer se enterase, a ella no le gustaba que su hijo llegara ni un minuto más tarde del acordado a casa, por lo que decidió ir a esperarlo en la parada donde el niño suele bajarse.

Las horas se le escurrían de las manos como el agua misma, parecía eterno y a la vez, tan rápido el hecho de que Tweek siguiera sin presentarse en aquella parada. Asustado luego de tres horas de espera, decidió llamar a la que fue su mujer meses antes...

Juntos, fueron a la comisaria. La tierra se había tragado a su amado hijo.


	4. Capítulo tres,Un día en la vida de Craig

_**Capítulo tres; Un día en la vida de Craig Tucker.**_

Era una mañana cualquiera, su guinea pig corría por la rueda giratoria de su jaula, su hermana menor gritaba debido a que no tenía nada que ponerse y él se había levantado con el mismo humor de mierda que siempre.

Repito, una mañana cualquiera en casa de los Tuckers.

Aprontando su mochila, decidió irse antes de que sus padres comenzaran a hablar sobre el tema, no quería eso, demasiado tenía ya con aguantar su trabajo de medio tiempo y el estar en examenes.

Luego de un exausto día de clases, en el cual habló unica y exclusivamente con los que consideraba sus mejores amigos, Clyde y Token, decidió partir y esperar un bus que lo llevase hasta su trabajo.

No es que necesitara el dinero, era más un reto personal que otra cosa. Craig siempre fue consiente de que su cara de constipado era algo con lo que había nacido, por lo que trabajar de cara al cliente era... divertido, de alguna forma.

Dejando eso de lado, entre las cosas que lo divertían estaban las noticias. Ver a tiempo real lo que estaba pasando en su amado pueblo le encantaba. La manera en que cada día alguien moría, las menores que fueron engañadas por viejos verdes haciendose pasar por adolescentes en la internet, o el simple robo de un banco era algo que, si bien le ataba un nudo en la garganta a veces, también podía llegar a entretenerlo. Era por morbo, más que nada.

Después de todo, Craig era un chico normal, con pasatiempos normales y un trabajo normal.

Lo único extraño en su vida, fue encontrarse con aquel rubio que apareció en el noticiero días después.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, olía mal, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y caminaba de manera extraña... Por poco no lo reconoce, debido a que en aquellas fotos se veía bastante presentable (quitando su camisa desabotonada).

—Mhphm —Saludó su compañero al entrar por la puerta trasera.

—... Hola.

Continuando con sus labores (e ignorando al idiota de McCormick), se puso a pensar en si debería de hablar o no sobre aquel chico... Eran más problemas que cosas buenas lo que atraería dar información a la policia de South Park.


	5. Capítulo cuatro, Tweek y

Capítulo 4; Tweek y ...

Sentía sus ojos pesados. El sudor cubría su frente, y respiraba de manera agitada. Estaba atado de pies y manos a una cama con sabanas celestes.

No entendía que estaba pasando... Se supone que debería de estar en casa de su padre, y en cambio, ahora estaba en una habitación oscura. Podía sentir el sonido de muchos insectos caminar por las tablas de madera en el piso, y al mismo tiempo, pisadas de humano. De pronto, se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse en un chillido. Un chico rubio con una bandeja estaba entrando.

Se quedó callado. Quiso moverse, pero tampoco pudo. No había manera de comunicarse con ese chico... Pensandolo mejor, quizá aquel chico estaba relacionado con el por qué estaba atado a una cama. La falta de medicamentos lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba esas pastillas, necesitaba café, necesitaba drogarse con los remedios que su madre le daba cada mañana hasta sentirse adormilado por los efectos de las mismas.

De pronto las caminatas se dirigieron hasta su habitación. El chico parecía llevar una especie de parka anaranjada bastante vieja. Tenía parches de bandas de rock y metal, y su cara estaba minada de pecas. De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron, y el pecoso comenzó a hablar. Pero no podía entenderle, debido a que sus palabras quedaban amortiguadas por la parka.

El chico parecio entender, por lo que bajó la capucha, dejando ver sus cabellos dorados y sus azulados ojos. Era definitivamente guapo, pero el ojo morado no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Quieres comer? Traje el desayuno.

La cara de Tweek se frunció, seguía sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco, el rubio desató sus piernas y brazos, para volver a atar estos ultimos en la espalda y cama. Tweek quedo en pose de indio, con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos casi pegados al respaldo de la cama de madera. El pecoso trajo una silla en la cual se sentó, y comenzó a alimentarlo con un pote de puré de manzana, de esos que solía comer su hermana menor cuando era una bebé.

Tweek comenzó de a poco a recuperar el habla, pero sin sus medicamentos ahora solo podía tartamudear como solía hacer antes...

—¿Q-q-q-qué estoy haciendo a-aquí?—Por fin pudo preguntar, luego de dos cucharadas.

—Oh, eso —Respondió el pecoso —Te he traido a mi casa porque te veías mal en la calle.

—P-p-pero, estoy bien. D-d-desat-tame ya.

—... Me parece que no entiendes tu posición. Ahora que te tengo, no puedo dejarte ir. —Respondió mientras dejaba el puré de lado y comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos del menor... Quizá necesite de un baño para cuando regrese del trabajo.

Su cara tenía restos de pure de manzana y tierra. No era su culpa, el menor había pataleado demasiado cuando lo atrapó. Tuvo suerte de haber reparado el viejo auto de su hermano mayor, sino, no podría haberlo traído hasta la cabaña. Y cloroformo en la guantera.

El menor estaba mareado, no entendía ni una de las locuras que estaba diciendo aquel extraño. Se le hacía conocido, creyó haberlo visto antes... Pero eran tantas emociones juntas, que termino por vomitar en su pecho. El chico de las pecas no se molestó, simplemente cambio las sabanas y buscó una nueva remera para Tweek, dejandolo en la misma posción de antes. Se despidió de él con un beso en la frente, luego de darle unas pastillas con jugo de naranja y zanahoria, al parecer iba a trabajar...

Tweek estaba secuestrado, atado de manos y piernas, y al parecer, estaba drogado.


End file.
